Fur and Fang Vendetta
by lonely-Umbreon455
Summary: For centuries, a feud has gone on between the vampires and werewolves.  The reason has long been forgotten and now a minority are attempting to bring an end to the senseless hate. Itachi/Hana...Currently rated for safety, but that may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, it's been a while since I've posted anything. I should probably be working on stories I already have started, but I've been sitting on this chapter for a while.**

**As always, I do not own any of the Naruto characters. If I did, things would be pretty different. Just saying.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapt<span>er 1**

"Hana! Get your ass out of bed!"

The young woman just groaned and wrapped her blankets around herself. Hana typically awoke before her younger brother. The fact that the sun wasn't even shining into her room yet told Hana that Kiba had decided to start the day early. There was excitement in his voice as he called her so she figured they weren't being attacked. That meant she could ignore him for a little while.

That's when the pounding on the door started.

"Hana! Come on! You woke me up when you turned sixteen!"

That made everything click. 'Right, today's Kiba's birthday,' the brunette remembered.

Now, it made sense why her sibling was so eager to start the day. If he was anything like her, he would've been up since midnight.

Hana cracked a black eye open to check the time. The glowing red numbers of her alarm clock were easy to locate in the dark room. It seemed that her brother had been kind and was able to restrain himself from getting her up for four and a half hours.

When a werewolf comes of age, it was traditional for them to spend the entire day celebrating. Some even went the whole twenty-four hours without sleep to make the most of their official initiation day. At sunset, they are then tattooed with the pack's emblem. Since the pentagram was a symbol connected with werewolves, most of the packs developed tattoos consisting of the shape. Once the entire ceremony was completed, the newly marked wolf would then join his brethren on a run.

Hana had gone through it all five years ago. The sun pentagram tattoo on her right arm was evidence of her rite of passage. And now, it was Kiba's turn.

Some werewolves were used to the pain brought on by getting tattooed since they often got one or two of their own before they are initiated. As an Inuzuka, it was only natural for Hana and Kiba to get a red fang mark on each cheek just as their mother and late father had. Hana had even taken it a step further and got what looked to be a stylized flower on her upper left arm. However, receiving the pack's tattoo was a great honor and every wolf looked forward to the day they got the permanent emblem that showed their loyalty to their pack.

Fully understanding her brother's enthusiasm, the brunette sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Okay Kiba. I'm getting up."

She could actually smell the younger wolf's happiness through the still closed door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Mom's making pancakes and bacon."

The young woman could hear the soft padding of his footsteps as he left her door. Hana yawned widely. It was just too early in the morning. She would need to take a shower to wake herself up.

The she-wolf went to claim the bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel on the way. She turned on the water and stripped her clothes as she waited for it to get warm. Afterwards, the brunette put her hand under the spray to test the temperature and deemed it warm enough. Climbing into the shower, she quickly washed up. If she didn't hurry, Kiba would finish his first plate of breakfast and start working on hers. That was why the she-wolf was drying herself five minutes later.

Wrapping the soft towel around her form, Hana went back to her room to change into some fresh clothes. She took a moment to towel dry her hair and run her fingers through it a few times to get rid of any knots. It was 4:46 by the time she was ready. Hopefully, Kiba was happy enough with that.

Stepping out of her room, the smell of homemade pancakes and bacon wafted up from the first floor and Hana inhaled the delicious scent. She eagerly followed her nose down the stairs and to the kitchen where she found her mother, Tsume, at the stove and a large stack of pancakes waiting for her at her seat at the table. In the seat beside hers, Kiba had already wolfed down half of his five-high stack and several strips of bacon.

The rather loud growl from Hana's stomach as she took a seat wasn't necessary to remind her that she was hungry.

"Morning Mom," she greeted.

The older wolf murmured a tired "morning" in response.

Hana felt a little bad for her mother. As the beta, she had many responsibilities under the alpha. She shouldn't be woken before she was needed. She deserved rest. But Hana also knew that Tsume wanted to be there for her offspring. Especially during their initiation when they went from pups to full pack members.

Once wolves turned sixteen, they took on pack responsibilities. They went on hunts, patrolled, and even fought when necessary. Although training began at a very young age for the werewolves, it really picked up after initiation. Ibiki and Anko could almost be considered cruel with their regimens. Hana shuddered just thinking about it. Kiba's training with them would start tomorrow. He'd probably come home with his tail between his legs and end up apologizing to Hana for doubting her words.

As Hana reached for the syrup, Kiba snatched it.

"Hey ladies first," she remarked as she reached to take the bottle from him.

Kiba moved to hold it just out of reach so she just groped air. "Well, I don't see any ladies here. Besides, I'm the birthday boy," he replied with a smirk.

Hana's eyes narrowed before grabbing the syrup bottle. "Well, I'm higher in rank than you so there."

She then proceeded to pour the syrup over her pancakes while Kiba sulked.

"You're just a higher rank because you're older. Once our aging slows and I pass you up in rank, you won't be able to use that argument anymore," her brother stated as he took the now free syrup bottle.

"Even if that were to happen, I'll still always be your big sister," Hana remarked with a wide grin.

The younger wolf responded by looking away and putting a piece of bacon into his mouth. Hana smiled to herself before digging into her breakfast.

Once finished with her plate, the brunette pushed it away and glanced over at her mother who was pouring more pancake batter onto the pans.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, Mom? Or at least sit down and eat? I can do that for you," Hana offered as she rose from her seat.

Tsume shot her a glance. "You've only had one helping."

"That was enough for right now. It's too early to eat much," the young woman explained as she came up beside her mother.

"All right. Just finish up these and we should be fine," the beta gave in. After handing over the spatula, the woman slowly walked to her spot at the table. "And a coffee would be nice, Hana."

"Sure."

With that, the twenty-one year old got to work. Hana knew her domestic skills were lacking, but she figured her cooking was at least edible by her packmates' standards and that was good enough for her. It wasn't long before Hana placed a plate before her mother along with a mug of freshly brewed coffee.

The corners of the older wolf's lips twitched upward in a sign of gratitude.

"Oi Neechan! I'm still hungry."

"Shut up, baka!"

Tsume could only sigh at the antics of her children.

* * *

><p>If Hana had to pick one thing she liked most about initiations, it would have to be the stories. The elders and alpha would tell stories of how the werewolves came to be and the origins of the pack itself. Sometimes, they would tell of the legendary werewolves that used to walk among them. A few were more widely known than others, but they were amazing all the same.<p>

After the sixteen year-old wolf had been tattooed, all of the adult wolves would gather around the flames of a campfire and listen to narratives until dusk. The pack's alpha, Namikaze Minato, was one of the better story-tellers and tonight, the wolves had the pleasure of listening to him tell one of the legends behind the original werewolves.

"Lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy, and pride also known as the seven deadly sins," the blonde wolf began slowly. "Ages ago, our human ancestors had come to embody them. As a group, they wandered the planet attempting to satisfy their thirsts. They wreaked havoc wherever they went and left nothing but pain and destruction in their wake. News of the chaos they created reached humans all around the world. They had become monsters who made the very souls of mankind quake with fear.

"No one was considered safe from these demons. The strong and the weak, the good and the evil fell victim to the group. The fear drove people to the churches. They prayed day and night for forgiveness for whatever sins they had committed. They begged God for protection from their merciless brothers. Our ancestors found this humorous and pathetic thus the spiritual became their favorite prey.

"Gluttony led them to eating great amounts of stolen food. Sometimes, they'd even feed off their brethren. Then, the vice of sloth allowed them to laze about. Because of lust, they felt no shame in seeking frequent sexual gratification through temptation or force. Although envy often reared its head, the pride of our ancestors made them feel superior to all regardless. Their greed had them stealing money and goods. And other humans felt their wrath. Our ancestors didn't think twice about spilling blood and found enjoyment in torturing their victims.

"But," Minato stated after a momentary pause. "Their reign of terror would not last."

"One day, when our ancestors were resting on their way to a new village," the alpha continued, "the clouds turned dark and angry above them. They were rolling in rapidly. The sky was alive with flashes of lightning and thunder boomed louder than ever before…But there was no rain. Just an angry sky that shook the world below. Then, a bolt of lightning struck the ground before the group and set the grass ablaze. The fire quickly spread in a circle around them, but nowhere else. They were trapped and in a state of panic. Then, the clouds formed a face that held neither masculine nor feminine features. Although the gender couldn't be determined, it was obvious that it was angry before it even spoke.

"In a booming voice, it said that it had been watching them and didn't approve of their behavior. God scolded them harshly and declared that they'd be punished greatly for their sins. They felt their bodies slowly transform. The change was agonizing as bones shifted and reformed. Their jaws elongated and their teeth grew sharper. Fur sprouted from their flesh and they became wolves. Afterwards, they were angry at the God who had done this to them. They snarled and snapped at the face in the sky which only served to further anger God. The fire that surrounded them moved in and swallowed them up. The wolves were burned alive before the earth beneath them split and they were cast down to Hell."

Suddenly remembering why this tale was being told, Hana chanced a glance at her little brother to read his reaction. Kiba's expression was one of awe much like all the other initiates when they first heard the story. That meant the ending message would be properly received.

"For the original werewolves, being cursed with lycanthropy was a divine punishment," the blonde leader carried on. "They were trapped in Hell for centuries and their curse was passed on to each new generation that was born. But then, along came a generation that actually felt something other than anger towards the god that punished them. They felt immense sorrow and guilt for what the original werewolves had done. Somehow, those descendents of the original werewolves escaped hell and began roaming the Earth. Perhaps God knew their intentions and allowed them to be free. They performed acts in an attempt to please the god who cursed them. They did not care if they were werewolves or humans. They only wished to one day be welcomed into Heaven or at least, get a glimpse of it."

Minato sighed and looked into the flames of the campfire before beginning again. "The original werewolves did not make it easy for us though. As their descendents, we are more vulnerable to corruption when in its presence. Feelings of pride and wrath are particularly difficult to fight. They fester in our hearts and minds more easily than the other sins, gaining strength with time."

Tearing his blue eyes away from the fire, he looked directly at Kiba. "Some humans wrongly call us the Hounds of Hell because our ancestors came from the depths of Hell. They believe we are the devil's minions. However, we have become servants to the one who punished us. It is our duty to battle with beings that go astray and cleanse the world of evil. According to the legend, we can easily be called the Hounds of Hell thanks to our ancestors. However, since our generation is dedicated to maintaining the welfare of others, perhaps being called the Hounds of God is more appropriate."

Having learned what the pack's purpose was, Kiba unconsciously placed a hand over the new tattoo on his right upper arm. Thanks to his regenerative abilities, it was already completely healed. Minato studied the sixteen year-old for some time before a smile appeared on his face and he sat back casually.

"I think it's time for a run," the alpha stated.

The area around the campfire erupted in cheers and enthusiastic shouts from the wolves who would be accompanying Kiba on his first run as a full pack member. Hana shifted along with the others and approached her brother. She gave the boy a nudge with her brown muzzle as encouragement that he should shift as well. Understanding the message, Kiba transformed into a dark brown wolf.

Like every other initiation run, the pack waited to hear the initiate let out a howl before starting. Kiba threw back his head and released a howl any werewolf would be proud of. It was like a sad song that filled the night. It carried sorrow for his werewolf brethren. It was like an apology being sent up to the heavens for the sins of his ancestors, a promise to God that they'd make things right. The others joined in and once the harmony faded and died, they took off on their run.

It felt wonderful for Hana to be exercising her muscles as she ran through the forest with her pack. It was amazing how a number of bodies could move as one. She could see the energetic Anko running near the front with Hana's mother. The gold colored fur to Hana's right alerted the female to Deidara's presence. She gave the slightly younger wolf's side a friendly nip. Although she couldn't see him, Hana could also smell that Genma was somewhere behind her. Glancing around at the others, the she-wolf noticed that there weren't too many wolves for this run. A fair amount of the pack typically hung back, but this time, the group consisted of ten when there were normally about twenty.

Hana mentally shrugged. She didn't go on every initiate's run so she could understand that group's number would fluctuate. Sometimes, it would be greater and sometimes smaller. This was one of the nights when it was smaller.

Still, somewhere in the back of her mind, a voice whispered that they'd wish there were more wolves with them tonight. Tsume was the only high ranking wolf too.

Hearing her mother's howl snapped Hana out of her thoughts and she quickly joined in with the other pack members.

It was about ten minutes into the run when three new scents greet Hana's nose. The young she-wolf knew the rest of the pack had picked up the scents as well because they'd slowed. Bristling, Deidara began to snarl beside her as the stench of bloodlust and a hint of decay washed over them.

'Does this normally happen?' Kiba asked her telepathically.

Hana responded with a slight shake of her head as her eyes stared into the dark forest around her. The shadows shifted before three figures emerged from the darkness. The tallest was wearing a black outfit and a matching hood that covered his hair. His pale face was decorated with purple face paint. He was grinning ruthlessly at them and his black eyes reflected his thirst. Hana's sharp eyes could see the male's longer incisors.

The female had her blonde hair arranged in four pigtails around her head. She donned a purple outfit with some fishnet. Her dark green eyes had a wicked glint to them as she smirked at the wolves before her.

The smallest of the three was another male and he stood slightly in front of the other two. His red hair was spiky and his expression was cold. There were black rings around his light green eyes. His coat was a dark red color and he wore black pants. He stood up straight with his arms crossed over his chest. Despite the redhead being the smallest of the three, Hana could sense by his aura that he was the one in charge.

All three were pale and giving off a dangerous aura. Hana could smell the thirst radiating from them. The she-wolf could easily tell that these three were the werewolf's greatest enemies. The wolves definitely outnumbered the pale vampires, but these three had been found while they were hunting and now they were looking at the wolves like they'd be a good meal. They were extremely thirsty which made them both irrational and irritable. This meant that dealing with them was much riskier than normal.

At the front of the group, Tsume growled threateningly, hackles raised. A few of the other wolves shifted into a formation, eyes never straying from the vampires for even an instant. Hana stayed next to her brother since he was the most inexperienced werewolf among them. She'd have to watch his back if anything happened.

The redhead remained unmoving as the blonde and other male slipped into a crouch. They bared their teeth at the wolves.

"It's our lucky day," the tall male taunted. "There's enough for us to each have a few. That should satisfy our thirsts for a while."

"You dare to trespass on our territory and think we'll let you just do as you please," Tsume snarled. The rest of the werewolves growled in agreement.

"After we feast, it'll hardly matter that we're in your territory," the redhead countered monotonously.

"You parasites are outnumbered," Anko stated. "Do you really think you'll last long against us? The ability to work as a pack is in our blood."

The blonde smirked as she stepped forward. "I wonder if we'll be able to taste that abililty as we suck you dry."

Deidara snapped his jaws at the comment along with a couple of the other werewolves. Suddenly, the small vampire was rushing at them with bloodshot eyes and a manic expression.

"Blood!" he screamed as he drew nearer. The other two followed his lead. The wolves held their ground as they prepared to fight off the attack. They were closing in and Hana could see that their eyes were wild with bloodlust. It would be a fight to the death.

And then, the three vampires literally skidded to a stop as a figure appeared between them and their prey. His movements had been so quick that Hana hadn't even seen them. His sudden presence had caught her as well as the rest of the werewolves off guard. They hadn't even smelled him coming. It isn't until after she's seen the new arrival that Hana catches a whiff of his scent. He smelled like a mixture of spice and fine wine. Yet there was an undertone of blood and death that disturbed Hana. Although he didn't reek of decay like the other three, she could tell that he too was a vampire.

The new male wore a black cloak with red on the inside. The top half was unbuttoned, revealing his dark shirt underneath. A necklace with three metal rings rested against his collarbone. Since his face was turned toward the vampires, Hana could only see that his black hair was long and pulled into a ponytail. Although it was difficult to tell in her wolf form, the new vampire appeared to be taller than her. Probably about five feet ten inches.

Recalling the tension in her muscles, Hana realized that this vampire's stance was relaxed yet dignified. He's the only truly calm one among them.

"It seems my decision to take a walk was a good one," he stated. His deep voice was smooth as silk.

"Uchiha," the blonde hissed.

The name had Hana instinctively taking a small step back. It now made sense as to why he gave off such a noble aura. She'd heard of the Uchiha. Anyone with or without a pulse had. Of all the vampire clans, the Uchiha were known to be the strongest. There were legends that they possessed special red eyes that could be used to cast unbelievable techniques. The situation had just gotten worse.

"We're in the middle of hunting," the tallest of the trio snapped in agitation.

"I'm aware," the raven haired vampire responded indifferently. "Unfortunately for you, you're hunting the wrong species and in the wrong territory. If I hadn't come along, you would've made two very big mistakes."

The Uchiha glanced over his shoulder to finally look directly at the wolves. Now, Hana could see that the black hair that was loose from the ponytail framed his face. His tear troughs were pronounced which gave off the impression that he was under great stress. Hana could understand that having such high rank in the vampire hierarchy would be rather stressful. After all, her own mother was the Beta for the pack. That didn't make her feel any better though. She held no pity for his stress, only uneasiness due to his power. The only comfort she got was that his eyes weren't glowing red as he studied them. Perhaps not all the legends are true.

"Killing a single werewolf without provocation in its own territory," the Uchiha continued, "that's asking for trouble. Kill all of them and we'll find ourselves in the middle of a war. Our kinds are already feuding. No need to add fuel to the fire."

This wasn't the first time Hana had come across vampires, but it was the first time she'd met one that wanted peace. The others were either severely outnumbered and retreated because they didn't tend to travel in large groups like the wolves or left after throwing insults. This vampire however showed no hatred towards the werewolves. Just simple indifference. Although his words and actions could easily be confused for it, he wasn't treating them with kindness. He just didn't want bloodshed. Surprising since his kind feed off it.

"Kankuro, Temari, Gaara…return to your own territory if you wish to quench your thirsts." The older vampire turned to face his kind again. "That's an order."

Two of the three reluctantly straightened and backed off. The redhead remained and glared hatefully at the raven.

"If I hear that you've wandered into their territory again, I will deal with you before the werewolves even get a chance to. Am I clear, Gaara?"

The Uchiha watched Gaara leave and although Hana was grateful for his help, she didn't like the way this vampire talked as if the wolves weren't even there. By the way Deidara growled and bared his teeth at the male, she could tell that he didn't like it either.

Hearing the sound, the sole remaining vampire looked back at the wolves and quirked a brow at Deidara. The blonde's fur bristled threateningly and Hana nipped his shoulder to keep the younger wolf in line. The action made the vampire's dark gaze briefly shift to her. Uneasy shivers shot down her spine at the contact before his eyes moved to settle on the Beta a moment later.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara," he stated as he brought a hand up to his chest. It was a formal gesture of apology which made Hana wonder just how long he's been around. "Their behavior was completely out of line."

Tsume nodded. "And I thank you for intervening." The older wolf was careful not to say 'help' because no werewolf wanted to receive help from a vampire.

The vampire's face remained blank. "It was my pleasure. Perhaps we shall meet again some time. Hopefully under better circumstance."

The Uchiha gave a polite bow and it was clear in Tsume's expression that his statement didn't please her. Straightening, he said a few words in a language Hana couldn't understand (she could only assume it was some sort of brief farewell) before disappearing as quickly as he'd come.

"Well that was unexpected," Genma murmured as he spoke from Deidara's other side. Hana wasn't sure exactly when he'd moved up from the back.

Hana nodded in agreement.

"We could've taken them," Deidara growled. "Besides, the fewer vampires around the better."

"You're the type to die young, Deidara," Genma replied before walking toward Tsume. "You still have the mindset of a pup."

The blonde wolf snorted in annoyance. It was true. Deidara was only nineteen after all and his personality would likely get him into sticky situations. Hana hoped that her friend wouldn't do something that would end up getting him killed one day.

Hana sat back on her haunches as she waited for her mother to move the group.

"It looks like we'll need to watch our borders more closely, huh sis?"

"Probably," she answered her brother quietly. "We'll get our official orders after we report this to the Alpha."

Just then, Tsume let out a howl which signaled that they'd be heading back. Tonight, the initiation run would be cut short and it was important that the rest of the pack was aware. Hana and Kiba rose and took off with the group in the direction of the pack's meeting place.

* * *

><p>Itachi followed the young guard down the hall until they arrived at a door. The man took a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the door. He opened the door and stepped aside to allow the vampire into the room.<p>

Without hesitation, Itachi entered the room to find a man wearing a white t-shirt and orange pants. He was seated behind a table with his hands cuffed to the bottom.

"So what are you in for?" the raven asked the inmate.

The man chuckled. "Murder in the first degree."

Itachi's expression didn't change and he could see that it unnerved the man a bit. Walking closer, he continued on.

"There must be more to it than that," he pressed as he circled the table. "They wouldn't give you to me if you killed just one person."

By now, he was standing behind the inmate. Leaning down, he asked in a low tone "how many did you kill?"

"Six," the other male confessed as if in a trance.

"Any family or close friends on the outside?" Itachi asked as he watched the man's pulse beneath the skin of his neck.

"No family. Any friends I had want nothing to do with me anymore."

That was all Itachi needed. He knew this man carried no guilt for what he'd done. He was a mass murderer and he was proud of it. Without warning, Itachi sunk his teeth into the convict's neck. His fangs punctured the jugular and blood blossomed on his tongue. The metallic taste fuelled his thirst and he drank the crimson liquid. The raven ignored the man's desperate cries as he held him still. As Itachi continued to drink his fill and the inmate's life slowly drained away, the struggles gradually died.

Once satisfied, Itachi released the now lifeless man. He could feel his canines retract now that his thirst was quenched. He licked the remaining blood from his lips as he exited the room with a straight face. Wordlessly, he walked with the guard back through the hall to the prison's reception area where he'd "checked-in."

With his good deed done for the day and his hunger gone, Itachi looked up at the night sky. He didn't want to return home quite yet and it was a nice night. There was a light breeze that made his cloak flutter around his feet.

Mind made up, the vampire stuck his hands into the pockets of his pants. He walked casually until he was out of sight of the prison before running fast enough for his image to be just a blur. He ran until he reached the lake just outside of his clan's territory. He was less likely to be found by his kin if he stayed beyond their boundaries and right now, he preferred to be alone.

Itachi liked to keep to himself and he welcomed silence. Settling himself on a rock, the vampire stared out at the lake. The moon and stars reflected in the water. It was a beautiful night. Itachi closed his eyes to relish this glimpse of peace.

A distant howl easily caught the vampire's attention. Opening his eyes, he glanced in the direction of the howling. It seemed that the werewolves were out tonight. If Itachi remembered correctly, the Sand Siblings were also off hunting and had headed in that area. Itachi had hoped that the two groups wouldn't cross paths. It was possible that the three younger vampires would venture into werewolf territory without much thought if their thirst became too great. His kin would be irrational and irritable. There would definitely be trouble if they came across the werewolves.

Sighing, Itachi stood and jumped gracefully from the rock. He walked toward the werewolf territory. His pace was inhuman yet slow for a vampire. After ten minutes, the raven was within the wolves' boundaries and due to the stillness of the night, he could hear growls coming from some distance up ahead. There was also talking before he recognized Gaara's voice. The redheaded vampire screamed the word "blood" and Itachi knew he needed to intervene now.

The Uchiha was faster than most vampires which allowed him to be between the werewolves and thirsty vampires in a blink of the eye. His Sharingan flashed dangerously as he gave Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro a threatening look. They immediately skidded to a halt before him.

His eyes told them "that's enough" while his voice and body appeared perfectly calm. "It seems my decision to take a walk was a good one," he stated.

Although the Sand Siblings were no longer attacking, they did not seem the least bit happy. Their forms were coiled like snakes ready to strike at any moment. Temari even had the audacity to hiss angrily at him while Kankuro argued.

"Uchiha!"

"We're in the middle of hunting."

Itachi narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance. "I'm aware," the raven haired vampire responded before deactivating his bloodline. "Unfortunately for you, you're hunting the wrong species and in the wrong territory. If I hadn't come along, you would've made two very big mistakes."

With his eyes having returned to their usual dark grey, Itachi looked over at the werewolves for the first time that night. They certainly did not seem pleased that four vampires had crossed their borders.

"Killing a single werewolf without provocation in its own territory," the Uchiha continued, "that's asking for trouble. Kill all of them and we'll find ourselves in the middle of a war. Our kinds are already feuding. No need to add fuel to the fire."

'Yes,' Itachi thought as he observed the tense group of wolves before him. 'Our species have been fighting for far too long. Neither of us probably even knows the reason anymore. It's senseless hatred. All we're doing is causing our own suffering. Our feuding only creates unnecessary problems.'

The older vampire turned to face his own kind once more. "Kankuro, Temari, Gaara…return to your own territory if you wish to quench your thirsts." Seeing the unwillingness in their expressions, he added "That's an order."

The blonde and brunette reluctantly straightened. The two eyed Gaara carefully as they backed away. Ignoring the order, the redhead remained unmoving. Pale green eyes looked at the raven with contempt.

"If I hear that you've wandered into their territory again, I will deal with you before the werewolves even get a chance to. Am I clear, Gaara?"

The Uchiha's eyes flashed blood red in warning. Understanding that it would be unwise to challenge the superior again, Gaara rose from his crouch. Itachi watched the younger vampire as he followed his siblings.

Once the three had completely disappeared from sight, Itachi was finally able to address the deep growl he'd taken noticed of earlier. The vampire looked back at the wolves and his dark eyes roved over the creatures. They were like a sea consisting of different color blends. There were the browns: copper, auburn, russet, chestnut, fawn, rust. Then there was black, grey, and white. Each of the wolves had at least six different shades to their coats. Only two stood out in the group of ten color wise. Itachi had seen many wolves in his time and he'd never come across one like the almost purple tinted wolf near the front. The group before him also got their shock of color from a young one with golden fur. The blonde also happened to be the one that was vocalizing his dislike for him by growling.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask if challenging the one who'd come to their aid was a good idea. This wolf was clearly younger. Not as young as the smallest one the raven had seen earlier, but young nonetheless. He was probably more foolish than the other though.

The wolf that stood beside the blonde gave him a nip and Itachi's eyes slid over to it. This one was a female and he briefly wondered if the gold wolf was her mate. The Uchiha mentally shrugged. It wasn't his concern.

Itachi directed his gaze to the highest ranking wolf among them. She didn't give off the air of an Alpha, but Itachi could tell that she had power. She was most likely a Beta.

Bringing a hand to his chest, he offered a formal apology.

"I would like to apologize on behalf of Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. Their behavior was completely out of line," he stated softly. The last thing he needed was to further upset these wolves while attempting to fix what the siblings had done.

The wolf nodded stiffly."And I thank you for intervening."

The vampire's face remained blank. Although they were sincere, it was clear that the Beta's words were forced. "It was my pleasure. Perhaps we shall meet again some time. Hopefully under better circumstance."

The Uchiha gave a polite bow. His mother was a stickler for manners and when younger, he'd receive an earful if he failed to demonstrate proper etiquette. Now, his formalities were done without thought and for that, he was somewhat grateful. It certainly didn't worsen the already unstable relationship with the werewolves like rude behavior would. Still, as he bowed, he could smell the displeasure coming from the Beta due to his statement. Straightening, he bid farewell to the wolves before disappearing into the surrounding forest.

"_Pax__vobiscum._" **(1)**

Itachi returned to the lake he had visited earlier and reclaimed his spot on the boulder. He knew that the wolves wouldn't understand his farwell. After all, Latin was a dead language. In this day in age, it was rare to come across someone who was fluent in it. It was probably for the best. The Uchiha couldn't imagine how the shifters would have reacted to his expression of peace. They probably would've thought he was insane.

Then again, perhaps on some level he was. Itachi didn't know of any other vampires who could set aside their hatred as easily as he had. Their pride was too strong for them to let it go. Then again, his oddball cousin, Shisui, may surprise him if the older male ever interacted with werewolves. His little brother, Sasuke, was the only one he knew for certain that had some tolerance for their kind's enemy. The young vampire would be turning sixteen in a few weeks yet his mind still held a great deal of innocence. He could still be swayed and painted any color. The only reason their father hadn't completely made him in his image was because of Sasuke's adoration of his brother. The boy wanted to be just like the brother he loved so much and it was as if he could sense Itachi's feelings about the feuding.

Itachi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His clan was so foolish. All vampires were foolish. They were fighting with the werewolves for reasons they couldn't even remember. Friends and family members were dying for nothing. Hate bred more hate and soon, the cycle would be unbreakable if it wasn't already. There was absolutely no reason that the two species couldn't live somewhat harmoniously.

The raven froze and slowly opened his eyes. His lips twitched upward in a smirk.

He had long ago grown tired of his father's attitude. Whenever he could get away, he would attempt to make peace with a few distant werewolf packs. He stayed clear of any near his coven's territory to prevent word from getting back to his father. His peace efforts weren't completely successful. The distain the werewolves held for their enemies hardly dwindled, but they did begin to welcome the Uchiha heir. He'd developed good relations with them and they had grown to trust him even if it was a little.

Perhaps it was time he began peace negotiations with the wolves. His father wouldn't be the head of the vampires forever and one day, Itachi would need to take over. When that day came, things would change for the better.

He would travel to the wolf packs when he had the time. With his schedule, it would probably take months for him to get around to them all. But this would also give the wolves he encountered tonight a cool off period. Once Itachi was on good terms with a few other werewolf packs, he would begin working with the pack closest to his coven.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong>**Pax****vobiscum** – it's Latin for 'peace be with you'

Well, there you have it. First chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be up relatively soon. Please leave a review. Those are always appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for an update!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapt<span>er 2**

Hana had not been expecting company on such a rainy day. Nevertheless, there were three raps on the door, halfhearted and very familiar. Being the only one home, the brunette went to answer the door and found a boy her brother's age waiting for her. His black hair was pulled up in a spiky ponytail that resembled a pineapple. His expression was the optimum of laziness as he stared at her with disinterested, brown eyes. His posture was relaxed with both hands stuffed in his pocket.

Hana offered the boy a smile as she greeted him. "Ah Shikamaru. I'm sorry, but Kiba isn't here. He already left for training with Anko."

Her packmate gave a brief nod in understanding. "I know. His scent isn't strong enough. I was actually sent here by the Alpha. He requests your presence immediately."

Despite his young age, Nara Shikamaru was incredibly mature and undoubtedly the smartest werewolf Hana had ever known. His IQ was probably off the charts. As a genius, he could easily learn anything you gave him…but he never wanted to exert the effort. He was a brilliant strategist who would be a key component to have by Namikaze Minato's side now that he'd gone through initiation. Shikamaru was definitely his father's son. Nara Shikaku was a logical man who often aided the Alpha. Most of Shikamaru's character came from his father rather than his mother. As a result, Shika had a great respected for women and was typically a courteous individual. He preferred to avoid responsibility and fighting. He could usually be seen watching clouds. However, when duty called, the sixteen year-old was beyond committed to his pack. Hana had no doubt that the young man would sacrifice himself for the sake of his comrades.

"Oh," Hana replied with a hint of confusion lacing her voice. It wasn't often that she was summoned so urgently by the pack leader. And if she was, Shikamaru was rarely the one to fetch her. The fact that it was him set off alerts in the she-wolf's mind. Minato would send Shika because he would've gone straight to her. No one else would know that she was summoned. Whatever it was must be important. "Since it's raining, I assume he is at his home."

The boy made a sound of affirmation. Hana thanked Shikamaru for the message and quickly went back inside to grab her house keys. By the time she had locked up, the teen was already on his way at his own pace now that his assigned task was completed.

Although Minato was typically a kind man, Hana knew better than to keep him waiting in this case. It took mere moments for her to shift to her wolf form. The form would enable her to cover the distance between her house and her leader's house faster than in human form and time was of the essence.

It felt wonderful to run and exercise her muscles. Especially in the rain. It just felt so natural. However, the uncertainty of the situation outweighed Hana's joy. The she-wolf sprinted towards the Alpha's home, nimbly dodging trees as she went. As she approached the house, a nearly diluted scent greeted her nostrils that she didn't associate with any of her packmates. In fact, Hana hadn't come across any of her werewolf brethren with that specific scent. Wanting to figure out the scent before the rain completely washed it away, Hana's mind raced to place the scent. As it grew faintly stronger with her proximity to her destination, the aroma triggered a memory in the back of her mind. It sparked fear within her and the muscles of her back and shoulders tensed in apprehension.

The rain had nearly soaked Hana by the time she arrived at the leader's home. Once beneath the porch's overhang, the she-wolf shook her coat to expel as much water as she could. She was nowhere near dry, but at least she could now enter the house without creating giant puddles wherever she went.

Taking a few brief seconds to shift to human form, Hana quickly knocked on the front door to signal her presence before entering. Inside, she found Minato, a redhead, and her mother waiting in the living room along with their visitor. The twenty-one year-old didn't need to see the individual to know who it was. No. She had immediately recognized him by the trace of spice and wine that filled the air. The months since their first encounter hadn't hindered her memory.

"Ah, welcome," Minato greeted his beta's daughter. His mate, Kushina, offered a fleeting smile in reassurance. However, the lack of reaction from the usually enthusiastic redhead put Hana on edge. From her post standing beside the Alpha, Tsume cast a quick glance at Hana before her gaze returned to the vampire among them. "I wasn't expecting you so soon. Were you at home?"

Understanding that the Alpha hadn't anticipated the message to be delivered so quickly, Hana nodded. Her brown eyes shifted uncertainly between the blonde werewolf and the vampire seated across from him. "Shikamaru is full of surprises."

Minato smiled at the statement. "That he is. Anyway, do come in. No need for you to be standing in the doorway."

Reluctantly, the she-wolf complied and took a few steps forward to stand behind the couch and the raven haired vampire. Though her eyes were locked on Minato as she stood at attention before him, her awareness of the bloodsucker never dwindled.

"Hana, I believe you know our guest. You met him during your brother's initiation run."

"Yes, I remember," the brunette answered as the male rose from his seat.

The Uchiha's attire was different from when they'd first met. He wasn't wearing his cloak and instead of a casual shirt, he was dressed semi-formally. He donned a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His leather belt matched his black dress pants and vest. A red tie added a splash of color and finished the ensemble. It definitely made him appear slimmer than when he wore the bulky cloak. This apparel was more form fitting and while he wasn't exceptionally built, Hana could tell that he had a fair amount of muscle. Not that it particularly mattered. It was common knowledge that when it came to physical strength, appearances could be deceiving among vampires and werewolves alike.

He held out his hand. "Uchiha Itachi. It is a pleasure."

Hana stared at the vampire's outstretched hand with indecision. It wasn't until she saw the Alpha nod from over Itachi's shoulder that she finally accepted the handshake. His hand was cooler to the touch than a werewolf's, but what surprised her was how soft it was. His hand firmly gripped hers as they briefly shook hands, but in a way, he was also gentle.

"Inuzuka Hana," the she-wolf uttered.

His lips twitched as he released her hand. "Perhaps you would like a towel."

Itachi's remark reminded her that she was still wet thanks to the weather. Her brown locks were sticking to her face and the back of her neck. Her clothes were almost like a second skin. She was mentally thankful that she wasn't wearing any white.

As Kushina went to retrieve a towel for Hana, Minato explained the situation.

"Itachi is here because he would like to begin peace negotiations with us. He claims that he has initiated peace negotiations with other packs as well."

"And?" Hana pressed.

The blonde's expression was a serious one. "And I'm inclined to believe him."

The young werewolf's mouth hung open slightly in disbelief. She quickly glanced at her mother for confirmation. The older she-wolf averted her gaze from her daughter and that was enough for Hana.

"I don't mean to be rude," she began as Kushina returned and handed her a towel, "but why?"

"That is between me and Itachi," Minato responded. "If he wishes to tell you, that is perfectly fine. However, it is not my place to share what he'd told me."

Hana's hand tightened reflexively around the towel in disappointment.

"Still, that is not why I called you here," the blonde explained. "I have already informed Shikamaru that the two of you will be assigned to assist Itachi while he is within pack territory. You will act as his escorts and are to keep his presence secret until we are completely certain of our involvement with him, but if the rest of the pack finds out, you are to ensure that they do not act hostile towards him. We don't want to start a war while attempting to establish peace."

The twenty-one year-old dipped her head in understanding. "Yes sir."

"That is your first task. Your second will probably be more difficult for you to accomplish," Minato continued. "Our kinds have been fighting for ages and it will be incredibly difficult to suddenly accept one another as an ally. While I have reason to trust Itachi, that is not enough to build an alliance. Werewolves and vampires must see each other for who we really are rather than what we've been taught by stories which have been twisted over the course of time. Since my availability most likely will not align with Itachi's, I will not be able to do this task myself. Therefore, I want you, Hana, to come to understand our so-called enemies. You will exchange information and learn one another's culture. If your tolerance for vampires or, in Itachi's case, for werewolves has increased in the slightest, perhaps it will be possible for us all to live in peace."

Hana nodded yet again before glancing briefly at the Uchiha. He stood there calmly as if they weren't even discussing him. His stance was proper which indicated that he was of high rank among his kind. But that was also something she'd learned during their first encounter when she heard his surname. She avoided making eye contact with him as a precaution against the legendary Sharingan. Still, she could feel his eyes as he studied her.

It was clear why Tsume was unusually quiet during the meeting. The woman wasn't comfortable allowing such a powerful vampire near her daughter, but she couldn't go against the Alpha's decision. Hana knew that she would bite her tongue until they were able to speak privately in their own home.

"When do we start?"

Hana was surprised that her voice hadn't waivered. Just the thought of being alone with such a powerful vampire played with her instincts. Under any other circumstances, she would run. But this was something her Alpha had ordered her to do. She couldn't deny the task.

"Well, our guest has been here for some time already," Minato mused. "We wouldn't want to risk your safety by keeping you too long, Itachi. There are many who would be displeased if they discovered our interactions. I believe it would be best to begin at another time unless either of you knows of a place where you can talk in secret."

The brunette shook her head and peeked over at Itachi when Minato's eyes shifted to his form. The Uchiha remained silent and his expression told the Alpha that he could not provide a place.

"Then we're done for the day. Hana, please escort our new friend to the edge of our territory," Minato ordered.

The she-wolf replied with a bow of her head. "Yes, sir."

Not many werewolves were formal with their Alpha. And typically, Hana wasn't either. That only happened when talking to another pack's Alpha. It just seemed stiff and unnatural.

Unfeeling. Something that werewolves were not. But she didn't know what else to do.

Hana glanced briefly at the sole vampire in the room. If he wasn't a bloodsucker, Minato wouldn't have been asking for much from her. But the fact was that the Alpha's "friend" was a vampire and that automatically made him Hana's enemy. Minato had said to let it go, but how does one go against such strong instincts? How can she set aside feelings that had been held by her kind for so long? For werewolves, hating vampires was as natural as breathing.

On top of that, Hana had no idea how she could possibly keep the vampire's presence a secret from the rest of the pack either. Any werewolf worth his or her name could pick up the scent. Hana would be willing to bet good money that at least one could smell him now that they'd stepped out of the Alpha's home. She could only hope that none of her packmates would come across the scent trail before it cleared. Especially since her own scent was combining with Itachi's. It would only cause more trouble for her.

Hana felt eyes on her and looked over at Itachi. He was looking directly at her. Instinctively, her muscles bunched in preparation to flee or stay and fight.

"Shall we go?" he asked simply.

Not only had his question surprised the she-wolf but also his willingness to go into the rain. His clothes were dry but now that she thought about it, there was the smell of rain mingled in with the spice and wine. He must have been discussing with the Alpha for quite a while if he was now dry.

Realizing that the vampire was waiting for an answer, the brunette nodded. The two stepped out from under the overhang and walked through the steady rainfall.

Although the two were walking side by side, Hana was the one leading. Her quick pace reflected her racing mind as she surveyed the forest for signs of other werewolves. Beside her, Itachi was easily keeping up with his long strides. It was like that for several minutes before the silence between them was broken.

"No need to be so tense."

Hana's eyes snapped from searching the forest to Itachi at the sound of his voice. He was looking straight ahead. It sort of pissed Hana off. Like her kind wasn't even worth looking at. Like _she_ wasn't even worth looking at.

"Instinct," she replied trying to keep anger out of her tone. "And you aren't much better at ignoring yours. Am I so far beneath you that you can't even look at me?"

That got him to turn towards her. His dark locks were sticking to his cheeks and forehead due to the rain. Water slid down his face and droplets fell from his chin. But he paid no attention to it. His obsidian orbs focused on Hana's face and nothing more.

"Actually, I thought it made you uncomfortable," he answered coolly. "I didn't want to make this more difficult for you."

The comment made Hana feel small. Was she the only one who couldn't get past the fact that their kinds hated one another? Itachi certainly seemed as if he didn't have any problems throwing away those feelings. He was even trying to help her feel more relaxed around him.

"Oh," the brunette responded quietly as she looked down at the grass.

"Don't worry about it," Itachi murmured in reassurance. "I've had escorts from the other packs behave far worse. Just know that I truly mean no harm. That's all I ask for."

"I'll try to keep that in mind," Hana grumbled. "Forgive me if I'm not quick to trust."

"I understand."

"How can you be so understanding? Haven't you been taught to despise werewolves from the moment you were born? Is it that easy for you to cast aside your hatred of us?" Hana questioned as she came to a stop. It was becoming difficult to keep her distress under control. The raven's constantly polite attitude was beginning to get to her. It was frustrating the way he seemed completely unaffected by the fact that she was a werewolf while she struggled with him being a vampire. "What exactly do you think of us?"

Itachi was a few steps ahead of Hana when he noticed that the brunette had come to a stop. Pausing, he turned toward her and she could only watch as he studied her.

"I have learned many things in my time. One of those being that one should not accept the opinions of others so freely," Itachi explained. "Rather than embrace hatred, I have decided to form my own thoughts about werewolves through personal experience. As for what I think, I would say that your pack is loyal and efficient with each member contributing to its survival. It is a unit organized by a hierarchy, but it cares for its own like a family. But that is only a generalization from what I've learned from my time around other packs. Quite honestly, I have no opinion of your specific pack because I don't know it just as I cannot forage an opinion of you because I don't know you. But I understand your hatred because I've seen it before in both your kind and mine."

Stunned by the speech, Hana could only blink and stare at the man before her. She had never heard such words before. This vampire was strange and she wasn't sure what to think of it. The she-wolf couldn't figure out why his line of thinking was so different compared to many others. If he was really being honest, what made him different from what she believed vampires to be?

"Just who are you?" she muttered. Her tone held suspicion, but Itachi was able to pick up undertones of wonder buried so deep in her voice that the vampire wasn't sure if the werewolf even knew it existed.

Hana's enhanced hearing picked up a soft noise from the vampire and amusement flashes in those dark eyes as his lips twitched upward. The expression appeared to be a smirk, but it held the gentleness of a smile, something that the Uchiha probably didn't often give.

"I thought we didn't have time for such talk today," the raven countered. His evasiveness made Hana's eyes narrow. Catching her reaction, Itachi was quick to offer an explanation. "While talking is good, it should not be done here. For now, it would be safer for the both of us as well as this blossoming alliance if it were done privately. Besides, the rain should be stopping soon and it would be best if I was outside your pack's territory when it does."

Nodding in agreement, Hana took a step toward the vampire so they could continue on their way. She hadn't gotten far when a howl echoed from somewhere behind her. Eyes wide with mild panic, the she-wolf cursed under her breath as she spun around to face the direction from which the howl came. Deidara was looking for her.

"We must hurry," Hana stated.

The pair picked up the pace and Hana could only hope that the rain would last. They needed it to wash away their trail. If one of her pack members caught even a whiff of Itachi's scent, questions would be asked and suspicions would rise. Hana had no idea how the Alpha would be able to keep the vampire's presence a secret for long. For now, all she could do was follow the orders she was given and trust Minato to figure something out.

The two arrived at the pack's border a short while later, but another howl reached their ears. Hana was on edge. She'd have to formulate a lie for not responding to Deidara.

"I'll send a message prior to any visits," Itachi stated once he was outside the wolves' territory. After receiving a nod in response, the Uchiha was on his way.

For a moment, Hana watched his back as he strolled through the forest. He seemed completely at ease despite still being so near the supposed nemesis of vampires. Once the she-wolf decided the Uchiha had reached an appropriate distance, she started to head back. Breaking into a run, Hana transformed midstride into her wolf counterpart. Throwing her head back, she released a howl in reply to her friend.

The howl carried over the trees and reached the ears of the lone vampire in the woods. A tremor shot down the Uchiha's spine causing him to break stride and pause. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder already knowing he wouldn't catch a glimpse of the wolf. Mildly confused by his own reaction, Itachi shook his head and pressed on toward home.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I love getting feedback.<strong>


End file.
